Sonic Screwdriver
The Sonic Screwdriver — sometimes called the sonic — was a highly versatile tool used by The Doctor. He modified and ostensibly upgraded it over the years, giving it an increasing number of applications. Early versions were used mainly for the picking of locks and for projecting sound so as to, for example, detonate bombs. By the time of the Ninth Doctor, the sonic was able to also be used as a sophisticated scanning device, with medical applications. Subsequent incarnations gave it even wider functionality, such as the ability to hack into computers, provide geolocation and actively defend against some types of assault weapons. All of these incarnations utilised the same software, though they used different cases. For all intents and purposes, the War Doctor's sonic was the same as the Eleventh Doctor's some 400 years later. Notable Sonic Screwdrivers The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver River Song's Sonic Screwdriver Benson's Sonic Screwdriver Darwin's Sonic Screwdriver Theo's Sonic Screwdriver Margaret's Sonic Screwdriver Gallery Daydoctor17.jpg SonicScrewdrivers.jpg Doctor who item collection by willzmarler-d2yavit.jpg Tumblr ml3kogPuG31rsx7q5o1 500.jpg Doctor who the screwdrivers by willzmarler-d2yavit.jpg 7534cecedef579e0e6765eaff3da3a49.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver by elkaddalek-d38mv8u.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver02 by elkaddalek-d393jm9.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver03 by elkaddalek-d395r94.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver04 by elkaddalek-d3abb3j.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver05 by elkaddalek-d3dpihh.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver06 by elkaddalek-d3ful0g.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver 07 by elkaddalek-d4eyq9m.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver 08 by elkaddalek-d4eyspl.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver 09 by elkaddalek-d4xcxtv.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver 10 by elkaddalek-d4xcyb2.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver 11 by elkaddalek-d4xcyvx.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver12 by elkaddalek-d509c17.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver13 by elkaddalek-d509cm6.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver14 by elkaddalek-d509d0r.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver15 by elkaddalek-d64q3w0.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver16 by elkaddalek-d64q6il.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver17 by elkaddalek-d64q76n.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver18 by elkaddalek-d64q86e.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver19 by elkaddalek-d64q8ws.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver20 by elkaddalek-d64q9m8.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver21 by elkaddalek-d64qagy.jpg Costom sonic screwdriver22 by elkaddalek-d64qck1.jpg Update sonic screwdriver03 by elkaddalek-d3ab8nt.jpg Choose your weapon by kavinveldar-d5u61fi.png Insert power here screwdrivers by kavinveldar-d67y4uc.png Drivers of screws and other such nonsense by kavinveldar-d6961ci.png Sonic screwdrivers now in need of sonic screws by kavinveldar-d69hlk6.png Relics of the timewar by kavinveldar-d6l1vdh.png Even more relics of the timewar by kavinveldar-d6lwowr.png Doctor huh what who by kavinveldar-d6uslur.png Sonic screwdrivers by cosmicthunder-d46bbej.png Tools of the timelord trade by kavinveldar-d5tmepf.png Sonics and plasmas and trans temporals oh my by kavinveldar-d5tlhc5.png Very good at opening doors by kavinveldar-d5tek08.png The wizard s sonic screwdriver by iceoffire-d3hila3.png|Wizard Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series the keeper s sonic by kavinveldar-d5tr4ie.png|Thel's Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series the explorer s sonic by kavinveldar-d5tpojq.png|Rtas' Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series trans temporal sonic by kavinveldar-d5tnl24.png|Dewer's Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series the first doctors sonic by kavinveldar-d5tnddw.png|N'tho's Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series doctors second sonic by kavinveldar-d5tnfyp.png|Usze's Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series the architects sonic by kavinveldar-d5tnihh.png|Zack's Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series the 8th doctor s sonic by kavinveldar-d5tuz4j.png|Jeffy's Sonic Screwdriver Tumblr nygas08sJl1v024zio1 1280.jpg|Wander's Star Screwdriver Doctor wander by x blackpearl x-d6vdu11.png|Wander's Sonic Screwdriver Plasma screwdriver by kavinveldar.jpg|Plasma Sonic Screwdriver E526da28958d87033943f9c1d2a93b69.jpg|Zim's Sonic Screwdriver Custom sonic screwdriver by iceoffire-d3eptm4.png|Gumball's Sonic Screwdriver F1A624WHFPTHO48.MEDIUM.jpg|Stewie and Brian's Sonic Screwdrivers Sonic screwdriver red and bloo by thomast23-d6kojjg.jpg Custom sonic screwdriver mk ii b profile by sanholo80-d7aciq2.jpg|Darwin's Sonic Screwdriver Custom sonic screwdriver by eruwaedhielelleth-d5v4k9b.jpg|Theo's Sonic Screwdriver Unique sonic screwdriver v2 by aureltristen-d7wad48.jpg|Margaret's Sonic Screwdriver Category:Weapons